


Agnes of Gru

by kittydesade



Category: Despicable Me (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade





	Agnes of Gru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torigates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigates/gifts).



"I hate you!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate _everybody!_ " Doorslam.

The problem with her family…

Margo sighed, cut off that line of thought before it could grow seeds and take root and firmly reminded herself that even if her family fought sometimes, they still pulled together when it counted. They had been through a lot together, and they hadn't let each other down yet. When it counted.

That didn't mean being a teenager in a household like this was easy.

"Oh." She looked down at one of the minions, who was holding up a tissue and looking away so that she wasn't embarrassed about the crying. "Thank you."

It was a stupid fight anyway. Agnes wasn't allowed to go to a party because she was too young for that kind of party, and that was all there was to it. Which didn't mean she wasn't taking it personally. Which meant Edith was taking it personally. Which meant Gru was down in his basement sulking because his family was fighting and that was something he just didn't understand. He was an only child, he didn't understand siblings, even makeshift ones.

"Sometimes I think I don't understand siblings, you know?" she told the minion. The minion gave her a blank look. "Oh. Right."

Margo pulled her feet up under her on the chair, even though Gru said not to put her shoes on the good chairs. She didn't understand siblings, families, and she especially didn't understand why he insisted on treating them as though they were always going to be his little girls, his three little kittens, never to grow up ever.

"I mean, we're people, right? And he's a person, he was a kid at one point and he grew up, he had to be."

Although she had met Gru's mom. She wasn't sure he had ever been allowed to grow up, or at least, not been encouraged. Not the way she had to. But who was to say the way she had to was the right way to grow up either? Ugh, these questions were way too serious for her to be thinking about. She wasn't supposed to be a parent yet.

And that was the heart of the matter right there, wasn't it. She wasn't a parent. She was just another kid, sort of, she was still a kid and she was the only competent parent around here, and when fall came around she'd be going off to college and there wouldn't be anyone around to take care of Gru and the girls. And that scared her all to heck.

 

Edith flounced onto her bed and then got up to slam the door behind her, because everyone else was slamming doors so why shouldn't she? "It's so _unfair!_ "

The minion she'd knocked off her bed canopy nodded. Of course it was unfair. Just because Agnes was the baby didn't mean she had to stay home on a Friday night, did it? It wasn't even a school night! And the party was totally going to be rocking and John Benedict was going to be there and, ugh! Why did Agnes have to go and ruin everything!

Gru would have let her go. But Gru was fighting with Margo because she was going off to school in a whole other state, so he wasn't going to agree with any of the girls. Stupid Margo, too. That wasn't fair of her either.

"And it's not like he knows what to do, anyway," she pouted. "I mean, yeah, he was good at tucking everyone in and making sure we ate a balanced breakfast," that last part was said in her patent pending Gru impression, which had the minions on her canopy giggling. "But he's got no idea what he's doing. Teenagers need to go to parties, they need to have a little fun, that's the whole point of being a teenager. Not getting grounded because your bratty baby sister can't keep her mouth shut."

It wouldn't have been so bad, a little voice in her head whispered, if someone had just asked her. If someone had asked, do you mind taking your sister along for an hour or two. Or just asked her what she thought of the whole thing, but Gru had said no to the party for Agnes, which meant Edith couldn't go either because then Agnes would throw a fit about not getting to go. And then everyone would be having a fit and …

"… it would be just like it is now," Edith sighed. "I hate everyone."

The minion who'd started the canopy party swung down on the drapes to sit next to her on the bed.

 

Agnes hated everyone. Stupid Edith. Stupid Margo. Stupid Gru.

But mostly she was afraid they all hated her, because she'd spoiled their evening. The yelling hadn't started until she'd asked if she could go to the party. And Gru had said no, and Margo had said no, and then Edith had started yelling and now everyone was upset. Gru had even slammed the door to his lab, sending minions tumbling everywhere.

"This is all my fault, isn't it?" she sobbed into her knees. A tiny hand patted the middle of her back. "This is totally all my fault. I just wanted to go to the party with Edith!"

"I know, honey," Margo said from the doorway. "But it's not the kind of party you're really old enough to go to yet."

Agnes looked up, snuffled into her sleeve a little. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

Small nod. "I guess." She scooted over in case Margo wanted to sit on the bed, but Margo pulled up a chair instead. "I didn't mean, you know, what I said earlier. I don't hate anyone. I just … don't see why, it's just a party."

"It's not just a party, its' a rite of passage." Margo said this with all the solemnity of Gru demonstrating one of his new machines, and Agnes giggled.

"Don't you mean, a _rite of passage_?"

Edith had the way better Gru impression. Agnes hid behind Margo anyway, which was pretty impressive considering Margo was in a chair and Agnes was on the bed. Edith came over and sat next to her. "Hey, squirt."

"Hey, dorkface."

"Look," Edith sighed. "I'm sorry about blowing up at you, okay? I just really wanted to go to that party, but Margo and Gru said that it wouldn't be fair if I went and you couldn't, especially when you were the one who asked first. And," this part came out grudgingly. "They're probably right."

"I don't mind," Agnes mumbled. "I just want to go to some kind of party. I mean, they keep putting up posters for them at school, and I never get to go. And I know I'm not old enough, but why …"

Margo shook her head slowly. "Because the people there want things that you don't, and you're not … ready to understand. Because Gru doesn't know how to talk to you about these things, and, Edith, you haven't talked to her, right?" Edith shook her head as Agnes stared between them.

"Guys, I know about sex, okay?"

Edith laughed while their older sister choked on that. "Okay, it's not just about that, you know? It's also about boys in general, and other girls, and… oh, I'll explain it to you this weekend, okay? Instead of going to the party, I guess."

"Okay…" Agnes said, but she was still dubious that either of them were talking about anything she didn't know already. And after a second she thought of something else. "Are we going to explain it to Gru, too?" Because she was pretty sure he didn't get it. Teenage girls, not something he had a lot of experience with. Ever.

They looked at each other, looked at Agnes. Looked at Edith, and then shook their heads when they got to Margo. "No way," in ragged unison. With many shaking minion heads. Agnes laughed, which set off the other two. Loving as their adopted father could be, and he might be an evil genius, there were some things he was just plain incapable of getting.


End file.
